


Chase

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Humor, Pre-Slash, pre-Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece of fun. Dick and Jason pre-slash. Rated T for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dick paused for a second, considering his options. Reeling Red Hood in was just as successful as many other things related to Jason. One step forward, two steps back. Tonight he managed to make some progress and he’d hate to do anything to jeopardize his wooing process.

But Red Hood was just standing there with his stupid helmet on. He seemed amused at Nightwing’s hesitancy, a little bit smug. And that clued Nightwing in on the fact that he had been played with. That while Dick was worrying about how to approach Jason without sending him running off forever, Red Hood was just toying with him.

“Oh, you fucking asshole!” Dick cried indignantly. He was so done. “Fuck you!” he threw over his shoulder and jumped from the roof they have been on, followed by Jason’s laughter.

Screw this. Let Jason do the chasing now. See how he likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

This was ridiculous.

It wasn’t Jason’s intention to be mean. He just wanted to see how far Dick would go and how serious he was about them being together. And to tease him. Just a little bit. As an afterthought. But when Red Hood was finally ready to accept Dick’s advances and revealed his play, Nightwing left in a huff. Jason laughed after him, figuring he’ll get over his annoyance by the next day and then they would talk.

What he got was the second week of Dick going the other way as soon as he saw Jason or silent treatment when the situation made avoiding impossible. That pissed Jason off to no end, but he didn’t have anyone else to blame but himself.

To make matters worse, Bat Brats started giving him pitying looks. Hell, even Batman patted Jason’s shoulder awkwardly in consolation after witnessing Red Hood’s yet another failed attempt at talking to Dick.

So yeah, ridiculous. Just as much as Jason’s plan on gaining Dick’s attention. Shouting, pleading, bargaining, bribing and even a little bit of violence didn’t work, so Red Hood was out of options. And the humiliation should be enough to appease Nightwing’s hurt feelings.

It took some creativity to get a drop on Dick without him having an immediate way of escape, but Jason finally managed. Nightwing glared at him and turned away. He didn’t made it even four steps when there was a slight thud behind him.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, my love,” Red Hood exclaimed in an overly dramatic voice. “Please, forgive me.”

Dick stopped in his tracks and turned back. And his jaw dropped slightly.

Jason was on the ground on one knee, his helmet tucked under his left arm, the right extended towards Dick invitingly. Despite the tone he used he looked sincere in his apology.

Nightwing huffed lightly, his lips twitching upwards. He went back to Jason.

“I’m still mad at you,” he stated, taking Red Hood’s hand and dropping to his knees in front of him.

“Mhmm,” Jason agreed, tugging Dick closer for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce stifled a yawn as he exited the elevator. He got about an hour of sleep after a rough patrol before he had to get up for a meeting in his company that required his personal presence and wasn’t possible to reschedule. To make the matters worse he was running late, so he didn’t have the time to get more for breakfast than hastily put together sandwich and half a cup of coffee. The three hours he spend in that dreadfully boring meeting didn’t help.

He barely noticed the workers on the floor suddenly stopping gossiping and hastily getting back to work as he trudged to his office. His first priority was to get coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. And something to eat. Then came everything else. His secretary apparently read his mind, because on his desk waited a large cup of coffee, some sandwiches and a newspaper.

He eased into his chair with a sigh and drank some of the warm heavenly black liquid. When he felt slightly more wake, he took the paper and unfolded it, simultaneously taking another sip. And promptly sprayed his coffee everywhere.

On the front page was a photo of Red Hood and Nightwing. Red Hood was down on his knee, hand extended towards softly smiling Nightwing. The big, bold letters proclaimed: “Red Hood proposed to Nightwing!” and a little lower: “Nightwing said ‘yes’!” with another photo under it. This time both his boys were on their knees, kissing.

Bruce made a strangled noise.

While he was aware of the mutual attraction of his two oldest sons to each other, he didn’t think they were at this stage in their relationship already. In fact he was convinced they didn’t have any relationship with the way Dick was avoiding Jason for weeks. Apparently the younger found a way to fix that situation. But a proposal? No one mentioned anything to him about that. True, he wasn’t their true father, but he was fairly sure his boys would tell him, if they planned to propose to someone, and if not, then at least announced they did get engaged, right? _Right?_


	4. Chapter 4

“Jaybird!” apparently Roy had a death wish, what with him jumping on the bed right where Jason was still sleeping with a knife under his pillow and guns within easy reach on nightstand. “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought I’m your best friend!”

“Fuck off,” Jason grumbled, deciding that no, he wasn’t going to kill the bastard. It would take too much of an effort and he couldn’t be bothered right now. “Tell you what?”

“About you and Dick!” Roy exclaimed. “I knew you were attracted to him but I didn’t think you would go all out from the get go. A proposal before even starting a relationship? Wow, that’s...”

Yeah, him and Dick, Jason thought smiling as he tuned out everything else Roy said. Nightwing let him have a few more kisses before he went all huffy again. He agreed to do next patrol together though, so Jason wasn’t too worried. Maybe, if he would play his cards right he could get more than a kiss- Wait. What?

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jason sat up fully awake now and glared at Roy. “What proposal?”

“Um, from last night?” Roy prompted, tilting his head curiously. “You do remember it, right? It’s all over the papers,” he waved the newspaper he was holding.

“WHAT!!!” Jason snatched the paper from Roy and looked. Sure enough on the front page was an announcement about Nightwing and Red Hood getting engaged. He paled. “Fuck!”

Oh shit! This couldn’t be happening. Shit, shit, shit. He was going to kill Dick for making him do this stupid stunt in the first place! Or maybe he should hide instead? It was more than likely that Bruce and his spawn were out for his blood already. And Dick might be right behind them. Shit!

“What do I do now?!” he demanded, desperately grabbing at Roy’s shoulders with a terrified look.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning,” Dick offered cheerfully to Alfred and his two little brothers as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Master Richard,” the butler replied. “Allow me to be the first to congratulate you.”

“Yeah,” Tim grinned at his eldest brother, saluting him with a mug of coffee, “congratulations.”

“Ah,” Dick blushed slightly and scratched his neck sheepishly. It figured his family already knew he finally allowed Jason near him. “It’s nothing. Really.”

Damian snorted from his seat, scowling at his plate sulkily.

“I figured I would have more time to show you that Todd is not worthy of you,” he grumbled. “But you could do worse, I suppose.”

“Jason deserves everything the best to make him happy, like any of you do,” Dick scolded gently. “And it’s me who doesn’t deserve him.”

“You deserve what’s best too,” Tim was quick to reassure him. “And if Jason makes you happy then that’s okay,” he added, giving Damian a stern look.

“If it’s what you want,” Damian agreed begrudgingly.

“Aww, thanks guys,” Dick ruffled their hair and gave them each a hug. Then he poured himself some coffee and took a seat at the table.

“So, when’s the date?” Tim asked.

“We’re going on patrol today,” Dick smirked. “But it’s _not_ a date. I’ll make him work a little more before that. What?” he questioned seeing their bewildered looks.

Suddenly Tim started laughing, startling everyone at the abrupt interruption of silence that befallen over them in their confusion.

“What? What?” Dick wanted to know. What was going on?

“Oh my God,” Tim choked out. “This is epic!”

“What’s going on?” Dick asked, a hint of demand in his voice.

Tim still laughing slid the newspaper over to him.

Dick glanced at it and his jaw dropped.

“What?!” he picked it up and frantically leafed through first pages to check if it was some sort of a joke and then getting back to the front page when he confirmed the paper was real. “No. Nonononononono…”

Oh shit! Jason was going to kill him. No, scratch that. _Bruce_ was going to kill him.

Tim still was cackling maniacally.

“Does that mean you and Todd are not getting married?” Damian looked at him hopefully.

Yeah, he was sooo dead.


End file.
